dieseldorky16fandomcom-20200215-history
Y19W38a
New school year, new snapshots. We are back for another nine-month’s work on this ultimate project. In this snapshot, we bring you loads of changes, ranging from small, minor tweaks to new features. Thanks for the features you’ve requested on PlanetMinecraft, as this is very appreciated. You know, you can also send a message to me through PMC for feature requests, or use the bug tracker for reporting issues about the map. An important feature that needs to be pointed out is that our default hub is now at the new location, rather than the classic. Of course, you can go into settings just by using the new function command (listed below) to gain access to the map preferences to switch to Classic Gameplay (formerly Experimental Gameplay) An Important Notice Regarding Texture Pack Development From this snapshot on, all textures that are modified will be used through a Photoshop Alternative known as Acorn, as rumor has it that Adobe Photoshop CS5 no longer supports macOS Mojave (even though it's 32-bit), according to the IT of the laptop being used. Additions Technical Resource Pack Language * Added French Support! ** Dans le pack de ressources de Poudlard dans Minecraft, nous soutiendrons la langue française à partir du mercredi 18 septembre avec snapshot y19w38a! * Some translations are not 100% accurate, as they are rendered through Google Translate. Functions * Added new function commands to the map, with new datapacks Blocks Archery Target Block * Added Archery Target Block ** Block ID: minecraft:nether_quartz_ore Hogwarts Castle French Classroom * Located on the Ground Floor near the Divination Staircase in the North Tower. Spanish Classroom * Located on the Ground Floor behind the French Classroom (when heading away from the Divination Staircase). Russian Classroom (русский классная комната) * Located on the opposite end of the school, near the Herbology Greenhouses in the Ground Floor Corridor Staffroom * Long, "paneled" room with dark, mismatched chairs, with a long table and fireplace in the back * Doors powered by the correct button behind the gargoyle, powered by Redstone using a double-inverter circuit, with two "stone gargoyles" guarding it. * Located on the Ground Floor of the castle on the opposite side of the French and Spanish Classrooms Frog Choir Club Room * Consists of a mini performing arts center, but with no seats. * You may find pre-installed armor stands acting as people, noted by Hogwarts House * A lectern is found in front of the platforms, for the teacher to face the choir. ** There is a book on the lectern, where its lyrics adopt from part of the song Days of Elijah by Robin Mark (lyric ideo) Trophy Room/Armory * Dark room, with lighting from Redstone Torches * Accessible from the Third Floor, off the Grand Staircase halfway down between the abandoned room and the top landing. ** Has some more trophies that were not seen in previous related rooms. Surrounding Areas Azkaban Prison * A similar design to PoeticWhisper's building design by perimeter, but made out of all-stone. * No interior, just the exterior, and no landscaping features, yet... Changes General Spawning Rules * The New Teleport Hub area is now its default spawn point instead of the Classic Teleport Hub New Teleport Hub * City Locations such as The Leaky Cauldron, the Ministry and Grimmauld Place now work properly. Settings * Experimental Gameplay is now set to Classic Gameplay, with options inverted. GUI * GUI now uses dark styles Blocks * Many block textures have been changed Hogwarts Castle Middle Courtyard/Transfiguration Courtyard * Fountain now has underwater lighting, which is hidden behind "fake blocks". East Ground Floor Corridor Near Herbology Greenhouses * Slight change near newer staircase from Release 2.1.0 * Extended the Corridor's length West Tower * The structure and spire has changed to match the rest of the castle's style. * The Interior has been renovated, and upgraded First Floor Corridor (West Wing)/East Octagon Tower (Viaduct Entrance) * Redesigned, and no longer box-like hall * The corridor is extended, with another one branching off to the a staircase (within the East Octagon Tower), heading up to the Fifth Floor, which as been extended Dark Tower * Removed Dark Tower from the map, completely due to its lack of usefulness regarding this tower. Bug Fixes From Release 2.1.0 * Generation issues can be found in some parts of the castle * Classroom 1B is labeled twice From released versions prior to Release 2.1.0 * Oak slab can be seen incorrectly in some places * Nether Brick and variants keeps appearing in the wrong spots * Fake fire item sprite not showing up Category:Projects